


In the Dreams of Secret Stars

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: O (2001)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Interracial Relationship, Kinks, M/M, POV Male Character, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairing, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo keeps reaching for what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dreams of Secret Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a line in Nikos Violaris' poem "Night Does Not Fall."

_"The desire to reach for the sky runs deep in our human psyche." ~ Cesar Pelli_

Hugo waits until Odin's head drops back, his eyes glazed, the baggie dropping from his nerveless fingers.

"Hey, man." Hugo nudges Odin's knee, his mouth sliding into a smile that he hopes looks as doped as Odin's. He rests a hand on Odin's knee, gives it a small shake, his pulse already beating hard. "O. Odin."

Odin's mouth works soundlessly for a minute, his body moving limply with each shake. He tries to bat Hugo's hand away, but he only manages to brush it. His hand has no weight. "Yeah, what is it?"

Hugo laughs. He tries to keep it loose and easy, but his whole body feels tight, especially his cock straining against his jeans. "You show me yours, and I'll show you mine." Hugo punctuates it with another laugh and lists to the side, his shoulder bumping Odin's.

"What?" Odin turns his head and blinks at him like he's trying to work out the equation, and Hugo leans closer.

Odin's pupils are blown wide, his eyes glassy and unfocused. His breath fans hot across Hugo's mouth, and Hugo swallows, sways back, and laughs again. He slides his hand higher up the inside of Odin's thigh like it's an accident and says, "Pull it out."

"You sick, man." Odin laughs like it's a joke, like he wants it to be a joke, and lets his head fall back again.

"I'll do it," Hugo says, mouth pressed to the square of Odin's jaw. He traces Odin's zipper with his thumb, curling his fingers under to stroke the seam of Odin's jeans.

Odin jerks, his cock filling out hard and fast even as he tries to grab Hugo's hand. "Fuck. You serious, man?"

Hugo laughs at that, the sound genuine but tight as Odin's fingers drift listlessly over his wrist. "I see it all the time in the locker room."

"Instead of looking at dicks, maybe you should keep your eye on some D."

Hugo feels his smile crack, but Odin's not watching to notice. He sways closer, trying to keep himself loose like he's high off the same junk that Odin just snorted, but he's too clear-eyed, too focused.

"I always keep my eyes on the prize," Hugo says, rubbing harder at Odin's bulge.

Odin moans, a shudder working its way up his body, the vibration matching the fast-paced beat of Hugo's heart. He brushes his lips down Odin's neck and twists at the button, fumbling to get it loose. The task is more difficult than it should be with the way Odin keeps rocking his hips and shifting. By the time Hugo gets the zipper pulled down, Odin's fingers curl loosely around his wrist again.

"Wait."

"Wait for what?" Hugo asks. The laugh that follows is softer this time, and he slides his fingers into the gap. He doesn't give Odin a chance to answer or think it through. "Does Desi suck you off?"

Odin blinks like he's trying to figure out where he is, and he turns his head, too quickly, knocking Hugo's nose. The pain is sharp, but it's there and gone. There's only Odin's wide-eyed stare, his mouth a breath away from Hugo's. Then Odin shakes his head and slumps back on the couch with a snort.

"You know she doesn't. She's a virgin. She wants to wait."

"Wait for what?" Hugo takes one slow, silent breath and shifts closer, his hand sliding deeper into Odin's pants until he feels the brush of cotton and the twitching bulge of Odin's cock. "The wedding?"

Odin makes a choked off sound and jerks, his head snapping up, eyes impossibly wider.

"Feel good?" Hugo laughs as he sinks to the floor between Odin's legs.

"The fuck?"

Hugo pulls his hand out and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Odin's jeans and underwear. "Maybe later." He knows it'll never happen, but his dick is hard regardless. "Lift your hips."

Odin presses a hand to his forehead like he's coming down off his high. "You gonna blow me?"

Hugo puts his face in Odin's crotch, rubbing his nose over the thick curve of Odin's cock and then his mouth until the fabric is damp from his spit and Odin is shuddering again. "Yes."

After that, it's easy enough to get Odin to lift his hips so Hugo can get his jeans and underwear bunched around his ankles. Hugo scoots closer, shoving Odin's legs as far apart as they'll go and stares at the hard length of Odin's cock, his mouth watering for it. Good to know Odin's not too high to get it up.

"Go on then," Odin says with a slow roll of his hips. "Suck it."

Hugo laughs as he wraps his fingers around the base, leaning in enough to brush the tip across his lips. "Been awhile?"

"Yeah—" Hugo stretches his lips around the head and teases the flare with a slow rub of tongue. "Fuck, man."

Hugo moans, flicking a look up to Odin's face. Odin is slack-jawed and dazed, his head resting on the back of the couch again. He blinks up at the ceiling like he can't see it, but he's very present when Hugo gives Odin's cock one hard suck.

"Shit, shit. Easy."

Yeah, Hugo thinks, easy. He slides his mouth down and takes as much of Odin's cock as he can, using his fist on what he can't. Odin groans like a whore, panting instructions and small encouragements, his fingers flexing and unflexing next to his thighs until he finally reaches out and sinks a hand into Hugo's hair. Hugo pulls against Odin's grip, breathing in hard through his nose at the sting, but he doesn't lose focus, doesn't lose the taste and heavy weight of Odin's cock in his mouth. He bobs back down, hard and fast, nearly choking when the tip of Odin's cock hits the back of his throat. Hugo briefly gags but wrestles it down with three quick breaths through his nostrils. Odin moans, tightening his grip in Hugo's hair. Yeah, he seemed the type to like something like that.

Hugo does the same quick bob again, and Odin shudders, his hips bucking off the couch. Hugo relaxes, dropping his shoulders, and sucks, messy and wet. He drops his other hand and fumbles at the button and zipper of his own jeans until he's got his own cock free. Odin is high, but Hugo knows Odin's not high enough to reciprocate, the selfish asshole. Odin's lips were made for sucking cock.

Hugo switches hands, squeezing Odin's cock with his left so he can jerk himself off with his right, his palm slick with spit. He closes his eyes and moans, rocking in time with each bob of his head. Odin's hips snap up and up and up like he can't get his cock down Hugo's throat fast enough or hard enough. He shoves it in like Hugo's mouth is some easy piece of pussy.

"You swallow or spit, man?" Odin pants. Jesus. Hugo's cock twitches, all the blood rushing south. It only takes one more quick tug before he's coming, the head and shaft slick with his come and his head buzzing from his climax. He blinks, mentally shakes it off, and rubs his tongue against the underside of Odin's dick, moaning. His face is hot from the blood rush, and he hears Odin laugh, a soft, "Yeah, yeah," punctuated with a short, "Fuck," when Hugo sucks harder. This time, Odin loves it.

The first spurt of Odin's come is bitter, hitting the back of Hugo's tongue and nearly making him gag. He doesn't recoil, though, only slides up so he can suck harder on Odin's cockhead like it's some kind of treat. Odin jerks and moans and twists for more. He makes a sound, nothing but vowels and incoherent consonants, and then shoves at Hugo's shoulder. Hugo shrugs it off and swirls his tongue around the head one last time. He pulls off on his own, with an obscene pop, and smacks his lips. His jaw aches, and his chin and cock are wet with spit and come. He can't help a smug smile of satisfaction.

"Next time," Hugo says, wiping his hand clean on Odin's jeans.

Odin sits there in a stupor for several seconds and then shakes his head. "What?"

Hugo laughs, planting his hands on Odin's knees so he can pull himself up. "Dude, you are so high."

Odin laughs, too, but the, "Yeah," is crushed between their lips when Hugo falls forward and takes the last of what he can get. Odin doesn't stop him when Hugo kisses with tongue. No, he just moans and licks the taste of himself off of Hugo's tongue, and he shudders when Hugo rubs his flaccid, come-slick cock against Odin's stomach.


End file.
